Bittersweet love
by xo-silent-whispers-ox
Summary: A collection of 100 word ficlets for your heart and soul.I dont own Inuyasha or any of the characters. R&R!
1. Report

Bittersweet love

A collection of 100 word ficlets

**Sara**: I am only gonna say this once. This is just a little thing I'm doing because I have writers block for The Roommate. I will update this when i have writers block or Kawaii-Kitsune000 has something to put. I don't want anybody asking me A) what about your other story and B) Why aren't you updating. And I want to tell you **some of these may be A/U! **And **This story was co written with Kawaii-Kitsune000 she wrote a few chapters and she is also my beta**

-

-

-

Report

-

-

-

I looked down at my clear paper, eraser shavings all over. How am I supposed to write about something good in my life? Am I supposed to write about how my love loves another? About how my friends live in a place I don't belong? Write about how I fight demons in a different time? How I am a friend to a hanyou, a kitsune, a demon slayer, and a lecherous monk? Or maybe about how we all bound together to collect shards of a jewel I broke? I look down at my clear, eraser marked paper. Still it remains blank.

-

-

-

What do you think? My first try so it may be bad.


	2. Goodbye

Bittersweet Love

A collection of 100 word ficlets

(A/U)

-

-

_**-**_

Goodbye

-

-

_**-**_

I stared at the figure before me. His eyes bleeding into my soul as I looked deeply into them. "Kagome…" he whispered with his soft voice. I shivered as I felt his hand slowly caressing my scalp.

"Father… please don't die." I said to him. I rested my head on his chest as I felt his heartbeat slowly pulsing through my eardrums. I balled my fist into his clothing.

I didn't care that I was getting his blood all over me.

"Daddy! Please don't leave!" I cried. He smiled up at me weakly, heartbeat decreasing slowly.

"Goodbye… My sweet…Kagome…"

-

-

_**-**_


	3. Prey

Bittersweet Love

A collection of 100 word ficlets

(A/U)

-

-

-

Prey 

-

-

-

She sat in the back of the class, surround by friends. Every single one of them knew her name. Kagome was the type of name that rolled off your tongue. People looked up to her. Kagome's chocolate eyes scanned the room in search for someone. Her eyes bounced over the middle class kids with all of their new clothes that they wore to impress. Her eyes finally landed on a boy with long silver hair. Dressed in tattered clothes. Face and clothes with muddy dirt spots. Not a kid was around him and yet bunches were laughing. He was prey.

-

-

_**-**_


	4. New

Bittersweet Love 

A collection of 100 word ficlets

(A/U)

-

-

-

New 

-

-

_**-**_

The girl looked around the lunchroom. Looking for a place to sit. Looking for a place to be accepted. The girl didn't have very much friends, and the selected few, she was really outgoing to. But to all others, she is a shy geek. She looked around for her best friend Kagome. But the problem was, Kagome's popular so she can rotate lunch tables when she wanted. 

"I'm looking for a place too." A voice spoke from behind her. She spun around.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"No. But you can." And they both found a place to sit.

-

-

_**-**_

Incase you didn't know, that was Sango and Miroku... R&R


	5. It's True

Bittersweet Love 

A collection of 100 word ficlets

(A/U)

-

-

-

It's true…

-

-

_**-**_

She was curled in the corner of her bathroom. In her right hand a mirror. She was clutching the handle so tightly that her knuckles lost their color. Beyond the closed door she could hear the pounding and calls of her family. She didn't care, and brought the mirror back to her face. Beautiful dark hair thrown haphazardly over her shoulders, face stained with tears.

"He said that I didn't belong …He didn't know that I love him. I don't belong…" She murmured to herself. She grabbed the knife on the table and stabbed herself where he hurt her most.

-

-

-

(Incase you didn't know she stabbed herself in the heart) So who do you think it is? Kikyou, Sango, or Kagome! Hey, what ever floats your boat.


	6. My Master

Bittersweet Love

A collection of 100 word ficlets

Some Sesshoumaru OOC-ness.

(non A/U)

-

-

-

My Master

-

-

_**-**_

A gentle breeze blew over the two. The child, a little over nine, was sleeping soundlessly in her lord's arms. The man, Sesshoumaru-sama, was cradling the child in his arms. For a second he cracked a smile without realizing it. He gently stroked the child's hair. He abruptly stopped and thought to himself.

'_How could this little child warm my heart?'_

He returned the droned look on his face as he went deeper into thought.

He thought came to a halt when he felt her rustle in his arms and say, "I will… always love…my master.. Sesshoumaru-sama."

_'That's how'_

-

-

_**-**_


	7. Gone

Bittersweet Love

A collection of 100 word ficlets

(both)

-

-

-

Gone 

-

-

-

She made me smile. Made my sun rise. Brightened up my day. Made my stars shine at night. Her laugher calmed me. Sometimes I find myself lost in her chocolate orbs. She always made me feel safe. Even when I was scared. She found ways to make me happy during my darkest hours. And with her smile she set me free. It took a while for me to realize that I loved her. As I look down at her grave, I wonder. Why did she have to leave me? Why did she have to spread her wings and fly away?

-

-

-

Sniff... R&R


	8. No

Bittersweet Love

A collection of 100 word ficlets

(A/U)

-

-

-

No 

-

-

-

Kagome walked down the street, tucked in her winter jacket. The weather took a plunge recently. She gently tucked the grocery bag underneath her arm and continued on her journey. After a few minutes of walking, she heard muffled whispering. Kagome whipped around and saw her crush and a group of boys talking.

"Hey guys." She walked up to the group. Her crush turned to her.

"Hey Kags." He greeted.

Inuyasha smiled warmly and dug through his pocket.

"Want one?" He asked, holding out a cigarette. Kagome frowned.

"No thank you." She brushed by him and made her way home.

-

-

_**-**_

Kind of like a don't do drugs thing. Uh… yea. R&R


	9. Reminisce

Bittersweet Love

A collection of 100 word ficlets

(non A/U)

-

-

_**-**_

Reminisce

-

-

_**-**_

Kagome slowly made her way down the stairs clutching the banister. She was injured from the last fight in the Warring States era and decided it was time to take a break. She came to a painful halt when she heard constant sobbing down stairs. She limped her way to the kitchen and saw her mother crying.

"Mother, what is wrong?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing dear just reminiscing about your father." She replied and tried to wipe her tears.

"How did you meet?" Kagome asked her mother and gave her mother a few tissues.

"It all started 10 years ago…"

-

-

_**-**_

Just decided to end it there. R&R.

Ja ne!


	10. Don't Leave

Bittersweet Love

A collection of 100 word ficlets

(non A/U)

-

-

-

Don't leave

-

-

_**-**_

"Kagome don't talk like that." Inuyasha snapped. Kagome looked up at the hanyou who was dashing through the forest in search of Kaede. She rubbed her abdomen, causing her hand to become stained red.

"Inuyasha…" She cleared her throat and shivered for the deprived heat. "Inuyasha put me down." He looked down at her with his golden pools.

"What are you talking about! If I slow down, you can…" His voice drifted off. Kagome smiled up at him.

"Inuyasha… I love you." Her smiled faded as her body went limp.

"Kagome!" He cried and dropped to his knees. "Don't leave…"

-

-

_**-**_


	11. Bus Stop

Bittersweet Love

A collection of 100 word ficlets

-

-

_**-**_

Bus Stop

-

-

_**-**_

Sango was always alone. She'd always sit at lunch alone. But she always got depressed when she had to board the bus. She'd walk to her normal spot all the way in the back but she had to watch all the children she passed that were gossiping about her. She would just brush past them and head to her seat. But one Tuesday all that changed. She was dragging her book bag onboard when suddenly felt the bag go slack. She turned around and smiled at the boy that helped her. He smiled back and they walked to her seat.

-

-

_**-**_

I didn't have any S/M in a while. Hope you like. R&R


	12. Graduation

Bittersweet Love A collection of 100 word ficlets 

(100 special)

-

-

-

Graduation 

-

-

_**-**_

I looked around me, to all my friends. We finally made it. After all that I had been through. I finally made it. The principal, Mr. Tenkon, went to the podium and rounded off into a speech about how he saw us when we were measly 9th graders and now we are seniors and finishing High School. I smiled when Grandpa waved ofudas in the air as a way to bless the ceremony. Mama was clapping wildly and taking pictures and Souta was playing with his Gameboy Advanced. My eyes landed on Inuyasha. His ears were neatly tucked underneath the baseball cap that he had for years. His eyes connected with mine. He smiled warmly but I could see clearly that he had no idea what was going on.

"…And now that they are leaving, all I can think of saying to them is YOUR OUTTA HERE!" And that signaled for the senior class to launch their caps in the air. The crowd erupted with applause but I could here "MY BABY IS GROWN!" over them all. I dashed off stage, diploma in hand. Mom immediately embraced me in a hug.

"I made it mama!" I cried onto her shoulder. I could feel my mother's tears drenching my shoulder. She let go and wiped her eyes.

"Good job sis." Souta said, eyes not leaving the small screen. I smiled, at lease he looked at me. My eyes drifted to Inuyasha, who was watching the Seniors doing the bunny hop on stage. He finally acknowledged my presence by saying, "What are they doing?"

"Its called happiness." I replied. Inuyasha smiled and embraced me. I felt a blush tint my body.

"Congratulations." He said into my hair. I could faintly hear it, but he mumbled "I love you."

"Right back at you." I answered and winked. He blushed, but in a happy way. I dashed back up to my class.

"Were outta here!" We all yelled at the same time.

-

-

_**-**_

Okay. That was kind of 328 words but that was a special.


End file.
